


Основообразующий компонент

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«То, что подействовало на нас, называется <i>Corpore Devinctus</i> – зелье привязанного тела. При вдыхании его паров человек получает тело выбранного индивидуума, при этом отдавая ему собственное. Действие отвара продолжается до бесконечности или принятия противоядия. Словом, происходит стойкий и обоюдный, в отличие от оборотного зелья, обмен телами».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основообразующий компонент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2012 году на Фест "Рождественские причуды магии" по теме: "Кто же так варит Согревающие, или Правила безопасности при работе с зельями на Рождественских каникулах".

**~ Суббота, 18 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

За окном начинало светать, и Северус Снейп уже еле держался на ногах от усталости, но оставалось как раз самое главное – добавить основообразующий компонент. Уменьшив огонь под котлом, он посмотрел на часы. 

Тридцать секунд. Взмахнув волшебной палочкой, зельевар призвал к себе на ладонь крошечную выпарную чашку, на треть заполненную голубоватым порошком, искрящимся, как свежевыпавший снег в свете фонарей. 

Двадцать секунд. Аккуратно набрал медную мерную ложку без горки – руками трогать нельзя ни в коем случае. 

Десять секунд. Занес ложку над котлом, приготовившись всыпать последний ингредиент, и задержал дыхание. Если он, что, разумеется, маловероятно, где-то просчитался – взрыва не избежать: толченая кость новозеландского сумчатого акнерыса по праву считается крайне нестойким компонентом, и образовывать стабильные смеси способна только с ограниченным числом веществ и исключительно при соблюдении определенных условий. 

Пора. Точным и выверенным движением Северус опрокинул в котел содержимое ложки и замер. Взрыва не случилось, как, впрочем, не последовало и ожидаемой реакции: вместо того, чтобы медленно почернеть и загустеть, отвар резко окрасился ярко-зеленым и начал выделять плотные клубы мгновенно распространяющегося по помещению пара. Тут же задержав дыхание, Снейп отшатнулся, но было слишком поздно – даже ничтожного количества пара, успевшего попасть в легкие, оказалось достаточно, чтобы через две-три секунды он почувствовал легкий зуд, сначала пробежавший только вдоль позвоночника, а затем распространившийся по всему телу до кончиков пальцев. 

Зрение затуманилось. Дрожащими руками Северус ощупал свои губы, щеки, лоб и, застонав в голос, без сил рухнул на табуретку. Ему понадобилось всего пять секунд, чтобы сложить два и два и сообразить, что произошло, и какое в результате чудовищного вмешательства внешних обстоятельств у него получилось зелье. Чертовски редкое, никогда не пользовавшееся в Европе популярностью, в первую очередь, ввиду очевидной бесполезности. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он вызвал патронус и шепнул в его аккуратное серебристое ушко текст послания.

~*~*~*~

_Поттер!_

Гарри проснулся в то же мгновение, откинул одеяло, протер кулаками глаза и уже начал было вслепую искать на тумбочке очки, как вдруг сообразил, что они почему-то ему не нужны. 

По комнате заполошно кружила некрупная серебристая лань, и усиленный магическим эхом до боли знакомый голос заполнял, кажется, весь дом до последнего уголка.

_Если вам вчера во время абсолютно неуместного визита в мою лабораторию достало ума не хватать руками ингредиенты на рабочем столе, то забудьте об этом сообщении и ложитесь спать. Если вы все же ухитрились до чего-то дотронуться, то посмотритесь в зеркало, переварите увиденное и сейчас же отправляйтесь ко мне через камин._

Лань притормозила и, склонив изящную голову, внимательно осмотрела обалдевшего юношу так, словно действительно была способна оценить его внешний вид.

_Да, и прихватите с собой очки, даже если они вам сейчас без надобности._

Патронус растворился в воздухе, а сердце Поттера тотчас оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то в район желудка. Вчера у профессора он действительно потрогал светло-голубой порошок, так похожий на снег – коснулся самым кончиком указательного пальца, из любопытства, только чтобы понять, такой же он прохладный и невесомый на ощупь, как и на вид. Судя по тону Снейпа, это привело к каким-то кошмарным последствиям. Что он там сказал? Посмотреться в зеркало? 

Мучимый нехорошими подозрениями, Гарри выбрался из постели и помчался к трюмо, ожидая лицезреть что-нибудь нелепое, вроде рогов на голове или чешуи по всему телу, но никак не то, что его ожидало: из зазеркалья на него смотрел профессор Северус Снейп – если бы Гарри было сейчас до шуток, он покатился бы со смеху от того, как потешно смотрелись на лице зельевара выпученные от изумления глаза и приоткрытый рот. Все это казалось сном – дурным или просто причудливым. Значит, он теперь Снейп? То есть нет, Поттер с физиономией Снейпа, и это при том, что он твердо уверен, что оборотного зелья не принимал. 

Чувство юмора потихоньку возвращалось, и Гарри, усмехнувшись своему отражению, расправил плечи и скорчил грозно-угрюмую физиономию: вышло настолько похоже, что он заржал в голос. А что? Раз профессор точно знает, что с ним случилось, значит, должен знать, как все вернуть на свои места – очевидно за этим он и должен «сейчас же» прибыть в лабораторию. Поттер уже собирался пойти за очками, но остановился, пораженный озарением: в его руках сейчас было слишком много, чтобы не воспользоваться. 

В предвкушении прикусив непривычно тонкую нижнюю губу, он принялся медленно расстегивать пуговицы на пижамной куртке…

Первые лучи солнца, проникающие сквозь полупрозрачные шторы, подобно ореолу подсвечивали узкий силуэт, и этого хватало, чтобы оценить бледность кожи, разглядеть чуть розоватые рубцы на животе и правом боку. Откуда они? Гарри приподнял руку: вопреки ожиданиям, Метку на предплечье разглядеть все еще удавалось, и от этого почему-то засосало под ложечкой. Он поморщился, отгоняя ненужные сейчас воспоминания, и снова устремил взор в зеркало: ни намека на рельефность мускулатуры – одни жилы, кости, да кожа – так он себе всегда и представлял. При взгляде на дорожку темных волос, убегающую под пояс пижамных брюк, дыхание перехватило. Сердце забилось чаще, он взялся за пуговицу на штанах, но ему хватило выдержки остановить себя. Пожалуй, это будет слишком большим свинством по отношению к профессору – он и так слишком часто посягал на его личное пространство, да к тому же, если не лукавить, Гарри хотел бы увидеть _это_ при несколько иных обстоятельствах. 

Тряхнув головой в попытке отогнать наваждение, он быстро напялил куртку обратно и отвернулся от манившего, как магнит, зеркала. Пожалуй, стоит отправляться к Снейпу, не переодеваясь, тем более, на нем вполне приличный домашний костюм.

~*~*~*~

Гарри вышел из камина в лаборатории Снейпа и замер, как вкопанный – похоже, сюрпризы этого утра еще только начинались: на невысоком табурете, подслеповато щурясь, низко склонился над старинным фолиантом… он сам. 

– Поттер, – знакомые интонации в его, Гарри, голосе заставили осознать, кто перед ним. Похоже, они с профессором каким-то образом обменялись телами. – Очки давайте сюда, я слеп как крот!

– Не утрируйте, – пробормотал Гарри, подавая очки, и вздрогнул от звука чужого голоса. Что же это за безумие, черт возьми?

– Почему так долго? – надев очки, Снейп явно почувствовал себя лучше. – Надеюсь, все это время вы не исполняли стриптиз перед зеркалом?

Гарри шумно сглотнул, растерявшись окончательно. Он определенно не был готов к такой проницательности.

– О, Мерлин всемогущий, – профессор залился краской, и тут же грязно выругался. – Какого Мордреда ваша физиономия так легко краснеет? 

– Я не… – Гарри помялся, но объясняться было нужно, – это был не совсем стриптиз. Я брюки не снимал. Потому и пришел в пижаме…

– Ну спасибо, утешили, – Снейп вскочил и, запутавшись в полах ставшей слишком длинной мантии, едва не растянулся на каменном полу, нелепо взмахнув руками и сумев удержать равновесие в последнюю секунду. 

Гарри прыснул, не в силах спокойно смотреть на собственное лицо, искаженное гримасой ярости – он бы никогда в жизни не сумел такую скорчить.

– Не вижу ничего забавного, Поттер, тем более, что все произошедшее – ваша вина, – профессор укоротил мантию и удовлетворенно вздохнул. – Если мне не изменяет память, я еще на первом курсе объяснял, что зельеварение слишком точная и тонкая наука, чтобы можно было позволить себе лапать руками все, что показалось интересным – впрочем, вы тогда меня не слушали.

– Между прочим, слушал, – запоздало обиделся Гарри, но решил этот спор оставить на потом – ему действительно было чертовски стыдно. – Это ведь не оборотное зелье, правильно? Я точно знаю, что ничего не пил, да и потом, если бы превращение вызвало боль, я должен бы был проснуться. 

– Отрадные познания, – Снейп прекратил метания по лаборатории и вновь опустился на табуретку, – хоть и полученные далеким от конспектирования моих лекций путем. То, что, – он помолчал, подбирая слова, – подействовало на нас, называется _Corpore Devinctus_ – зелье привязанного тела. При вдыхании его паров человек получает тело выбранного индивидуума, при этом отдавая ему собственное – заметьте, второму участнику процесса пить ничего не нужно. Действие отвара продолжается до бесконечности или принятия противоядия. Словом, происходит стойкий и обоюдный, в отличие от оборотного зелья, обмен телами.

– Это мне понятно, – Гарри огляделся по сторонам и, не найдя ни одной пригодной для приземления горизонтальной поверхности, со вздохом опустился на пол. Надо сказать, сидеть на костлявой снейповой заднице оказалось неудобно. – Вы мне другое объясните, за каким лешим вы варили эту хрень? 

– Да не ее я варил, в том-то и дело, Поттер! – Гарри заворожено смотрел, как из его рта вылетают капли слюны, чего с ним самим никогда не случалось. И как Снейпу это удается? – Я варил зелье… впрочем, вас абсолютно не касается, какое, но оно имеет тот же состав, что и _Corpore Devinctus_ , за исключением генетического материала объекта, избранного для обмена телами. 

– Генетического материала? Но я не…

– Пот! – Снейпа перекосило, как от сильной боли. – Отмершие частички кожи, а может, вы пальцы облизываете, я не знаю! Для протекания реакции вполне достаточно одной-единственной молекулы ДНК!

Снейп замолчал, очевидно, утомленный такой страстной речью, и Гарри наконец-то попытался извиниться.

– Я не знал, простите. Но это же не страшно, так? Вы же сказали, что есть противоядие, так сварите его, и дело с концом. Если там какие-то дорогие ингредиенты, то у меня достаточно средств, я куплю…

– Месяц, – едва слышно прошелестел Снейп.

– Что? 

– Для приготовления требуется месяц. Четыре с лишним недели. Тридцать один день! Семьсот сорок четыре часа! Сорок четыре тысячи шестьсот сорок минут! Два миллиона шестьсот тысяч… 

– Стойте, я понял. – Гарри не желал так легко сдаваться. – Ну хорошо, пусть даже так долго. Но мы же можем, все это время пить оборотное зелье – противно, но если нет выхода, то лучше так, правда?

– Не получится, Поттер. Наши сущности сейчас слиты, смешаны, сплавлены в неразделимое целое – боюсь даже представить, какой половинчатый облик может получиться в результате. Или, быть может, у вас завалялось семьсот сорок четыре волоса, выпавших до метаморфоза? У меня точно нет – вопреки бытующему мнению я чистоплотен.

– Так много? – Гарри уже понял, что последняя соломинка переломилась, но продолжал цепляться за ее обломки.

– Зелье действует час. Количество часов месяце я вам назвал. Даже если не принимать по ночам… вы наберете по всему дому, в лучшем случае, на десять превращений – это никого из нас не спасет.

~*~*~*~

Оставив Снейпа в лаборатории заниматься приготовлениями для варки противоядия, Гарри методично обыскивал свое жилище. Профессор был прав: за два с лишним часа ползания по двухкомнатной квартире на карачках он не набрал и десятка волосков, не говоря уже о том, что в происхождении некоторых уверен не был. 

Без сил повалившись на диван, он посмотрел на настенные часы – профессор ждет его еще через тридцать минут, так что есть время собраться с мыслями. Однако в голове прочно застрял один-единственный вопрос: каким долбаным образом он легким движением пальца умудряется вляпываться в такое феерическое дерьмо? Завтра, к счастью, воскресенье, но до Рождества остается еще целая неделя, и пропускать занятия в школе авроров он не может ни при каких условиях – в эту неделю будут проходить экзамены по пяти из десяти изучаемых в семестре дисциплин. Гарри призвал с полки чистый лист пергамента, аккуратно разложил на нем собранные волоски и принялся тщательно их разглядывать, сравнивая цвет, длину и структуру, и в результате только три признал стопроцентно пригодными. Сложив свое сокровище в позаимствованный у Снейпа флакончик, он вернулся к тяжелым думам.

Самым большим ударом после озвученного профессором срока приготовления антидота, стало известие о необходимости его неотлучного присутствия в лаборатории в течение все того же месяца: по словам зельевара в состав будет нужно добавлять взятые с их тел «частицы» ежечасно – и днем и ночью – причем они должны быть свежие, то есть запастись материалом впрок возможным не представляется. Снейп обещал, что будет искать иной выход, но пока все, что им остается, придерживаться единственного имеющегося плана.

Вздохнув, Гарри поднялся и отправился в сторону камина, прихватив с собой любимый стул. Не в его принципах было унывать, если ничего изменить нельзя. 

~*~*~*~

– Три штуки, – встряхнув флакончиком, с напускным оптимизмом заявил Поттер, поставил принесенный стул рядом с рабочим столом зельевара и развалился на нем с максимально возможным для его нового тела комфортом. – А у вас?

– Я не привык есть с пола, – буркнул профессор. Левой рукой он помешивал что-то в кукольных размеров котелке, а правой отсчитывал незнакомые Поттеру по курсу зельеварения крохотные черные зерна. – И как вообще, скажите мне на милость, можно что-то делать такими толстыми пальцами?

Гарри улыбнулся – обоим было ясно, что пальцы никакие не толстые и вообще совершенно не причем, но игру отчего-то захотелось поддержать. Надо сказать, если бы не надвигающиеся экзамены, вся эта ситуация, скорее, забавляла бы, нежели расстраивала.

– Во-о-от, – протянул он, – помучайтесь. Может, не будете больше меня ругать за неспособность к зельеварению.

– Заткнитесь по хорошему, Поттер, – Снейп даже не оторвался от своего занятия. Похоже, он тоже унывать не собирался. – Выгнать вас я не могу, но _Silencio_ наложу с радостью. 

– Вы первый начали, – проворчал Гарри, поставив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки, и принялся наблюдать за профессором – эта возможность выпала ему впервые в жизни, и стоило признать, что работает тот на редкость красиво. Даже такими толстыми пальцами.

Через двадцать минут молчание пришлось прервать – вопрос постепенно начинал становиться безотлагательным. 

– Профессор, – Поттер помялся, но деваться было некуда, – вы утром по поводу снятой рубашки так сильно переживали, а как вы предлагаете…

Серебряный нож в руке Снейпа соскочил с только что положенного на разделочную доску дремоносного боба. 

– Просто делайте это хотя бы с закрытыми глазами, Поттер, – мгновенное понимание профессором сути незаданного вопроса привело Гарри к осознанию ужасного факта: тот уже ходил в туалет. Оставалось только надеяться, что с закрытыми глазами. 

~*~*~*~

– Вам еще не надоело глазеть? Варить начнем через полтора часа, а до тех пор вы мне здесь без надобности. Сделайте что-нибудь полезное – например, идите на кухню и приготовьте нам хотя бы сэндвичи. Такая работа вам по плечу? 

– Кухню? – от удивления Гарри даже забыл возмутиться по поводу того, что его считают ни на что не способным. – У вас тут даже кухня есть? Я думал, что это просто рабочая лаборатория… ну, в смысле, проход через камин открыт прямо сюда.

– А вы хотели, чтобы посетители проходили в мою спальню?

– И спальня? – Гарри, в общем-то, обращался к самому себе. При мысли о том, что где-то за стеной находится спальня профессора, вспотели ладони. 

– Моя жизнь – это моя работа, Поттер, и я не вижу повода для изумления в том, что моя лаборатория – это мой дом, – продекламировал Снейп таким тоном, каким учитель начальных классов объясняет детям основы правописания.

– Да ничего я не изумлялся, – фыркнул Гарри, – просто… а как же Тупик Прядильщиков? 

– Вы там когда-нибудь были? Нет? Ваше счастье. Поттер, я хочу есть.

– Простите.

– Ох, и любите же вы извиняться, вот только проку в этом ни на кнат. Прямо по коридору, мимо кладовой не промажете.

Снейп вернулся к нарезанию чего-то резинового на вид, а Гарри отправился наводить ревизию. Мимо кладовой он действительно не промазал – узкая, но тяжелая дверь находилась прямо перед входом в кухню. Войдя внутрь, он остановился, чтобы побороть в который раз за последние пару часов охватившее его удивление. Что ж, вопреки мнению половины студентов Хогвартса, бывший декан Слизерина не питался сушеными скарабеями и крыльями златоглазок – напротив, его запасы поражали своим количеством и разнообразием. 

На деревянных полках, как солдаты, выстроились десятки баночек с законсервированными овощами, фруктами и грибами, под куполом чар вечной свежести – огромная плетеная корзина со свежими овощами, пара батонов мягчайшего на вид белого хлеба, масло и манный пудинг; кусок свежего мяса, какая-то птица и два сорта сыра разместились на самой нижней полке под охлаждающим заклинанием, а посередине крошечного помещения с потолка свешивались куски копченой свинины. При виде всего этого изобилия у Поттера, привыкшего исключительно к столовскому питанию Аврората, самым натуральным образом потекли слюни. Как при наличии такой кладовой Снейп ухитряется оставаться худым, как жердь, оставалось вопросом.

Сварив кофе и смастерив по паре сэндвичей с сыром, холодной свининой и листьями салата на брата, Гарри отправился звать зельевара к столу, но мысль о профессорской спальне прочно засела в голове и никак не желала отвязываться. В узком коридоре, посередине которого он остановился, было еще две двери – наверняка закрытые, но если нет… Заглянуть хоть одним глазком хотелось настолько, что Поттер быстро отбросил к чертям собачьим все мучившие его этические аспекты: он и так находится в снейповом теле, и изучение спальни просто не способно ухудшить ситуацию. 

Первая выбранная им дверь оказалось входом в гостиную или, вернее будет сказать, библиотеку, вполне отвечавшую всем представлениям Поттера о том, как может проводить досуг профессор – сотни книг, небольшой камин, явно предназначавшийся исключительно для обогрева помещения, диван, два кресла, журнальный столик, заваленный газетами, поверх которых опасно пристроилась ополовиненная бутылка то ли скотча, то ли бренди и пустой стакан. 

Гарри прошел внутрь, уселся в оказавшееся крайне удобным кресло и покрутил в ладонях стакан. Даже жаль, что здесь нет большого зеркала – можно было бы представить, что подглядываешь за Северусом Снейпом, отдыхающим после трудового дня. Ирония заключалась в том, что это узкое кресло с высокой спинкой вряд ли окажется столь комфортным для его тела, в котором профессор вынужден будет провести целый месяц. Не повезло, что и говорить. Гарри честно попытался рассердиться на себя за то, что втянул Снейпа в этот беспредел, но не смог – это было похоже, скорее, на приключение с будоражащим привкусом эротического сна, нежели на серьезную неприятность, и он мог бы поклясться, что профессор тоже злится куда меньше, чем должен бы, что внушало хоть и призрачные, но надежды.

За второй дверью действительно оказалась спальня – аскетическая донельзя: строго заправленная широкая кровать, тумбочка и платяной шкаф. Отсутствие разбросанных вещей, каких-нибудь забытых мелочей, подушек, фотографий и прочей ерунды, которой рядовые люди обычно окружают себя, наводило на мысль, что профессор проводит здесь крайне мало времени. Нехватка рабочих часов? Бессонница? Не с кем? В задумчивости Гарри провел рукой по непривычно длинным волосам и сморщился. Надо бы принять ванну, да вот только как это сделаешь с закрытыми глазами? Ушел бы Снейп куда-нибудь, тогда можно не спеша провести в ванной столько времени, сколько потребуется. Мысль о том, что и профессор, в конце концов, должен будет помыть его, Поттера, тело, одновременно смутила и завела не на шутку. Нужно будет что-то придумать…

~*~*~*~

Есть хотелось ужасно. Гарри откусил кусок сэндвича и тут же взвыл от острой боли, пронзившей нижнюю челюсть.

– А! – тут же захотелось выплюнуть все, что оказалось во рту, но, решив, что это будет слишком некультурно, Поттер с трудом прожевал и проглотил откушенное. – Могли бы и предупредить, что у вас так болят зубы, когда вы что-то кусаете.

– Я забыл, – Снейп с аппетитом дожевывал сэндвич и впервые за день казался совершенно спокойным и умиротворенным.

Гарри недоверчиво воззрился на профессора, но быстро сообразил, что тот нагло ему врет.

– Это ваша маленькая месть, да?

– Обезболивающее зелье вот в том шкафу, – проигнорировал вопрос Снейп, и почти нежно улыбнулся, – а вам, Поттер, спасибо. 

– За что? – Гарри с опаской посмотрел на профессора – свихнулся он, что ли?

– Во-первых, за то, что на этих выходных я смогу нормально есть, а во-вторых, – он сверкнул глазами за стеклами очков, отчего стало по-настоящему не по себе, – завтра в четыре часа дня я записан к колдомедику на лечение, и если вы не хотите мучиться от боли весь следующий месяц, вам придется сходить. 

Поход к занимающимся лечением зубов колдомедикам в магическом мире, конечно, не так ужасен, как в маггловском, но тоже не подарок. Мерлин знает почему, но больные зубы и чудовищные страдания идут рука об руку, наверное, во всей вселенной со всеми ее параллельными пространствами.

Гарри вскочил.

– _Accio, волосок Северуса Снейпа!_ – заорал он в пространство, ожидая, что к нему сейчас прилетит, как минимум клок, но ничего не произошло. Кстати, в доказательство гипотезы профессора об их половинчатой сущности, не дернулся ни один и на головах обоих. – Вы уже все их собрали, да?

– Это не имеет значения, Поттер, потому что оборотное зелье вам ничем бы не помогло, – Снейп продолжал безмятежно улыбаться. – Вы еще не поняли? Вы не имитируете мое тело, вы действительно его надели на себя.

– Знаете, какая вы сволочь? Вы сволочь с большой буквы!

– Сами виноваты. Обезболивающее в шкафу, Поттер – вам надо поесть.

~*~*~*~

– Надежнее всего использовать, кровь, – они стояли около большого напольного котла, в котором бурлила неприглядная грязно-серая жижа, – давайте палец. _Diffindo_ , – на пальце Гарри появился неглубокий порез, и немного крови стекло точно в котел, – _Episkey_ , – ранка затянулась, как не бывало. Профессор повторил действия с собственной рукой и направился в сторону двери. 

– И это нужно повторять каждый час? – ужаснулся Гарри. 

– Только не говорите, что переносите боль настолько плохо, что вас пугает крошечная царапина, – Снейп ухмыльнулся, и Гарри вздрогнул: он все никак не мог привыкнуть к снейповым гримасам на своем лице. – Или вы крови боитесь? 

– Ничего я не боюсь. Вы вообще куда собрались? 

– Спать, Поттер. Чего и вам рекомендую – мое тело не спало последние двое суток. 

– Да я вроде не хочу, – удивился Гарри и сейчас же широко зевнул. – Ладно, вы правы. Мне в гостиную идти? На диван?

– Я даже не сомневался, что вы уже облазили весь мой дом.

– Черт! Я дурак, – смутился Гарри, но профессор, похоже, не собирался сердиться. 

– К сожалению, я неплохо вас изучил, Поттер, поэтому, если бы мне еще оставалось, что скрывать, я ни за что на свете не отпустил бы вас одного готовить ленч. Идите вздремните, – он взмахнул палочкой, – _Evigilatio._ Эти чары нас разбудят через час. 

~*~*~*~

– Профессор, – потерев только что залеченный палец, Гарри попытался поймать взгляд Снейпа, чтобы определить, в каком настроении тот пробудился, – не примите это за оскорбление, но мне просто необходимо помыться. 

– К вашему сведению, я мылся около полусуток назад. Вы действительно привыкли так часто принимать водные процедуры? 

– Но… – Поттер выразительно пощупал прядь заправленных за уши длинных волос, и зельевар тяжело вздохнул. 

– Если бы вы учились получше, то догадались бы сами, что большинство зелий при варке выделяют огромное количество маслянистых веществ, вполне очевидно оседающих на волосах. Это не кожное сало, Поттер.

– То есть, по вашему мнению, «маслянистые вещества» – это не грязь, требующая смывания, да? Замечательно, но сейчас это мое тело, а я считаю грязью все, что не чисто, – Гарри насупился. – Так как вы предлагаете мне мыться? С закрытыми глазами не выйдет, я ваш же драгоценный нос, который так упорно лезет в мое поле зрения, расшибу о край ванной. 

– Ловец с плохим чувством равновесия? Славно. У вас, я смотрю, есть идеи? – Снейп посмотрел на него с нескрываемым интересом, и Гарри смутился. Впрочем, выхода не было.

– Да тут вариантов не так много. Либо мы прекращаем закрывать глаза и смиряемся с тем, что видим, либо… 

– Либо что, Поттер?

– Либо я стою в ванной с закрытыми глазами, а вы меня моете! – выпалил Гарри скороговоркой и смело посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот незамедлительно покраснел, и Гарри хихикнул. – Как меня забавляет то, что я теперь вижу все ваши эмоции. С ума сойти, сколько человек, наверное, об этом мечтало!

– Идите в ванную, Поттер, я буду через минуту.

~*~*~*~

Теплые струи воды приятно ударили в грудь, и Гарри с трудом подавил желание замычать от удовольствия – он обожал воду. Казалось, что маленькая локальная мечта сбылась на сто процентов, но когда мягкая мочалка коснулась его кожи, и начала медленными круговыми движениями намыливать ее, вдох удовлетворения подавить не удалось. Интересно, он управляет ей с помощью палочки, или все-таки руками? В это мгновение палец царапнул его по бедру, и ответ стал очевиден. С закрытыми глазами помнить о том, что профессор моет сейчас не его тело, было непросто, чувства смущения и возбуждения причудливым образом вплелись друг в друга, и вдруг отчаянно трудно стало подавить подступающее возбуждение. К тому же вода была слишком теплой.

– Мойте уже голову, – Гарри хлопнулся на край ванны и плотно скрестил ноги.

– Наклонитесь вперед, – в голосе Снейпа так явственно слышалась насмешка, что Гарри понял: поворачиваться спиной надо было раньше. Что ж, профессор в своем теле просто обязан разбираться получше поттеровского. 

– Учтите, я тоже буду вас мыть, – постепенно успокаиваясь, проворчал он. 

– Я постараюсь до тех пор найти какой-нибудь способ вернуть нас в нормальное состояние, – уж не паника ли это сейчас слышна в голосе?

– Тогда вам стоит это сделать сегодня, так как мыть свое тело я привык ежедневно. 

– Один день ваше тело может и обойтись. Вылезайте!

~*~*~*~

**~ Воскресенье, 19 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

В секундном недоумении Гарри замер перед распахнутыми дверками. «Выбирайте все, что вам понравится». Ха! Учитывая то, что он сейчас видит, это фраза могла бы претендовать на чемпионство в конкурсе самых бессмысленных заявлений. Вся, абсолютно, совершенно, без исключения вся, одежда в этом шкафу была черного цвета да еще и жутко старомодная. С утра он пытался отправиться домой за своей собственной, но профессор не позволил, мотивировав это тем, что не желает видеть свое тело в «этих ваших пошлых джинсах и футболках». Вздохнув, он выудил из недр этого черного чудовища узкие брюки, рубашку и мантию – близняшку той, в которой рассекал сейчас по лаборатории профессор. А говорят, отсутствие выбора упрощает жизнь. Враки. 

~*~*~*~

Вернувшись от колдодантиста, Гарри уже привычно отдал зелью каплю своей крови и растянулся на диване в гостиной. Снейп зашел через минуту и уселся в кресло.

– Это было лучше, чем я ожидал, – Гарри лениво наблюдал за ерзающим в попытке принять удобную позу профессором – как он и ожидал, кресло не было для того особо удобным. 

– Надеюсь, вы там не распугали народ несоответствием внешности и темперамента? – Снейп наконец-то уселся и затих.

– И не думал. Серьезно, профессор, все прошло как нельзя лучше. 

– Отрадно, – Снейп, похоже, не собирался продолжать беседу, но у Поттера были на это свои планы.

– У меня завтра экзамен, мне нужно на нем присутствовать. 

– Ни в коем случае.

– Почему? – обалдел Гарри.

– Я не собираюсь развлекать этих министерских идиотов своей персоной.

– А, нет, – заржал Поттер, – я имел в виду, что мне нужно оборотное зелье. У меня ведь есть три волоска, и если договориться с парнями и отвечать без подготовки, за час я сумею обернуться. Но идея мне понравилась.

– Даже не думайте, – Снейп поерзал в кресле еще немного, собираясь, очевидно, вздремнуть сидя. – А зелье я вам дам только при условии, что вы твердо уверены, что волосок ваш. Если вы превратитесь в какую-нибудь псину, за час я вам облик восстановить не сумею, и все приготовления пойдут прахом.

– Я уверен в трех, я же вам говорил – остальные под вопросом. А экзаменов у меня пять, так что думайте сами. Либо будем рисковать, либо два из них пойдете сдавать за меня. 

– Покажете мне потом волоски. 

– Я в вас не сомневаюсь, профессор, – хмыкнул Гарри, и, настроив чары пробуждения, поудобнее пристроился на диване. Из-за этих ежечасных подъемов, он постоянно чувствовал недосып. 

~*~*~*~

**~ Понедельник, 20 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

– Банный час! – бодро объявил Поттер, вывалившись из камина. Внешность Северуса Снейпа возвращалась к нему на глазах нахмурившегося профессора. 

– Успели, – выдохнул тот с облечением. Судя по всему, последние десять минут он смотрел на часы, не отрываясь. – Сначала зелье, потом уже ванная, надоедливая вы выдра. Сдали хоть?

– На отлично, – Гарри расплылся в улыбке, подошел к котлу и подал руку. – Вас-то мыть будем? 

– Я уже вымылся, и обратите внимание на то, что ваша физиономия, равно как и оставшееся тело, находится в целостности.

Гарри с трудом удалось подавить вздох разочарования.

~*~*~*~

– Мне нужна еще литература, – в раздражении выплюнул профессор, отбрасывая очередной притащенный из библиотеки пыльный фолиант. – Зелье слишком редкое, ни один из моих справочников не предлагает других вариантов отмены его действия.

– Угу, – пробормотал Поттер, погруженный в чтение, – вот только у меня нет пропуска ни в одну библиотеку, кроме министерской – туда за час не сходишь, сами понимаете. 

– В одну вполне пригодную пропуск у вас есть, и за час я обернусь. 

– Какую? – заметив, что Снейп направляется к камину, Гарри тут же оторвался от учебника по защитным чарам. – Вы куда?

– На Гриммаулд Плэйс, разумеется, – профессор посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного.

– Но как вы…

– Поттер, насколько серьезные охранные чары стоят на доме? – Снейп был явно раздражен непредусмотренной задержкой – время работало не на него.

– Только против воров, да и те на всякий случай: заклятье Ордена до сих пор действует. Но с Кикимером никаких чар не надо – старый зануда заболтает любого до полусмерти.

– Даже вас?

– Меня? Нет, конечно. Мы с ним давно уже нашли общий язык, но вы… – Гарри замер на полуслове. Если бы лицо профессора краснело так же легко, как его собственное, он бы заалел сейчас как помидор. – А. Ясно. 

Снейп усмехнулся и исчез в языках пламени, а Гарри остался сидеть над раскрытой книгой и чувствовать себя полнейшим кретином. Почему, ну почему, всегда, когда рядом находится профессор, он так тупит? Был бы он сам на месте Снейпа, так считал бы себя просто непроходимым идиотом, а ведь с другими людьми он совсем не такой. Дело в нем, или все-таки в Снейпе? 

Он отложил книгу и тоже отправился к камину. Что бы там зельевар не говорил, ему была нужна собственная одежда хотя бы для оставшихся двух часов, которые он с помощью оборотного зелья проведет в собственном облике – сегодня на экзамене парни долго потешались над его мантией. Пришлось врать, что вся нормальная одежда неожиданно оказалась грязной. 

В своей комнате он извлек из шкафа светло-голубые джинсы, белую футболку с длинным рукавом и красную студенческую мантию, и уже собирался покинуть родную обитель, но остановился у зеркала – точно как два дня назад. Он редко смотрел на свое новое лицо – это слегка смущало, да и профессор не позволял надолго задерживаться перед зеркалом, сразу принимаясь либо ворчать, либо издеваться: что-то не то у него было с самооценкой. 

Гарри подошел к трюмо вплотную и краешками пальцев прикоснулся к прохладному стеклу. Повзрослев и пересмотрев свои взгляды на Снейпа, он перестал находить его внешность настолько отталкивающей, насколько ему казалось в детстве: нос, конечно, был слишком велик, но это была одна из целого ряда причин делающих его лицо неповторимым. Он провел пальцем по изломанной линии бровей, представляя, что перед ним не отражение, а сам профессор, и сердце забилось чаще. Не так давно появившиеся морщинки у глаз – еще совсем мелкие – немного сгладили резкие черты, делая выражение лица чуть мягче; глаза – он почти ткнулся носом в стекло, и только тогда сумел разглядеть край зрачка – выглядят совершенно бездонными, хранящими все тайны времени; тонкий рот чуть ассиметричен, и так и тянет… 

Поттер встряхнул головой – нет, не за этим он подошел к зеркалу. Пока есть время, стоит проверить, действительно ли простые джинсы и футболка будут смотреться на профессоре так пошло, как он думает. Зажмурившись, он быстро сбросил с себя мантию и брюки с рубашкой, облачился в свою одежду, и изумленно уставился в зеркало: человек по ту сторону стекла выглядел просто сногсшибательно – встреть Гарри такого на какой-нибудь из редко посещаемых им вечеринок, он точно попытался бы завести знакомство. Джинсы, как и рукава футболки, были коротковаты, и он, быстро подправив это недоразумение, продефилировал по комнате. Шалость определенно удавалась на славу. 

– Я, бывший профессор Хогвартса Северус Снейп, больше не являюсь злобным ублюдком в черных скучных одеждах. Теперь я бог эротики и соблазна, – притормозив у зеркала, Поттер отклячил задницу, томно улыбнулся и подмигнул отражению – оно, разумеется, улыбнулось и подмигнуло в ответ. Вышло слишком органично, чтобы продолжало быть просто забавным – шутка начинала выходить за допустимые границы: сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, а внизу живота скручивалась тяжесть совершенно определенного характера. Он облизнул резко пересохшие губы, но стало только хуже. Надо срочно прятаться в спасительную черноту снейповой мантии и смываться отсюда куда подальше, но голос разума уже потонул в оглушающем стуке сердца.

– Я сумасшедший, – едва слышно шепнул Гарри и стал быстро раздеваться, понимая, что сегодня ничего на свете не сумеет его остановить. Обняв себя руками, он не отрывал взгляда от зеркала, из которого на него смотрел обнаженный, белокожий, стройный, длинноногий и до предела возбужденный Северус Снейп. Надо будет все-таки спросить, откуда у него эти шрамы. Мысли путались, но тело точно знало, что ему требуется – рука уже уверенно обхватила возбужденный член. Это сознание Гарри вытворяет все это, или тело профессора? Неважно. Рука двигалась в ритме сердца, в том же волшебном ритме срывалось с губ разгоряченное дыхание. Если бы кто-то мог посмотреть со стороны, – бессвязно думал Поттер, стискивая руку еще сильнее и быстро двигая бедрами навстречу дарящему облегчение кулаку, – точно решил бы, что я невменяемый и дрочу на самого себя, а я… не на себя, но да – я невменяемый, зато теперь точно знаю, отчего могут покраснеть щеки профессора Снейпа. В последний раз впившись взглядом в отражение, он глухо застонал и излился себе на ладонь. 

Разрядка принесла с собой недавно выброшенное за ненадобностью смущение. Что он натворил? Как теперь сможет, не выдав себя, смотреть Снейпу в глаза? 

~*~*~*~

**~ Вторник, 21 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

– Выпить хотите, Поттер? – Снейп, поджав ноги, сидел в кресле у журнального столика, на котором теперь вместо газет громоздились одна на другой старинные книги из фамильной библиотеки Блэков. 

Гарри кивнул и опустился в кресло напротив.

– Ничего не нашли, да? 

– Конкретного рецепта – нет, но зато обнаружил упоминание о том, что он существует в природе. – Снейп перевернул страницу лежащего на коленях фолианта и прочел. – «В том случае, если применение стандартного метода отмены действия _Corpore Devinctus_ невозможно, используется противоядие, которое изготовляют по следующей рецептуре…» Далее следует описание знакомого мне отвара.

– Стандартного? То есть ваше противоядие нестандартное? 

– Выходит, нестандартное. И не смотрите на меня так, даже я не являюсь носителем всех накопленных волшебниками знаний о редких зельях, – профессор призвал из шкафа второй стакан и плеснул в него немного янтарной жидкости из бутылки, – но если способ есть, я его отыщу. 

– Лучше бы вам это сделать до завтрашнего вечера – у меня остался один волос, – Гарри взял стакан и принюхался. – Это виски?

– Нет, Поттер, цианистый калий.

– Ясно, – за эти несколько дней Гарри настолько привык к манере Снейпа отвечать на прямые вопросы, что перестал реагировать. – За удачные поиски, – он стукнул своим стаканом о профессорский и залпом выпил напиток. – Надо же. Не так противно, как я думал.

– Какое разочарование, – усмехнулся Снейп и осушил свой. – Еще?

– Мне завтра историю магии сдавать, – Поттер слегка поколебался, для виду скорее, и махнул рукой, – впрочем, ладно, не впервой. Наливайте.

~*~*~*~

– Профессор, я хотел спросить вас… Уже три дня хочу, на самом деле, но у меня же вся смелость в вашем присутствии куда-то девается, – Поттер пьяно хихикнул, – почему вы выгнали меня тогда, в пятницу?

– Вы это серьезно? – Снейп закатил глаза. – Я не видел вас больше года, потом имел неосторожность перекинуться несколькими словами во время этого идиотского бала в Министерстве, на который опять же имел неосторожность придти по настоянию мистера Шеклболта, а через неделю вы практически силой вламываетесь в мою лабораторию и предлагаете зарыть топор войны и вообще чуть ли не стать лучшими друзьями? Вдумайтесь в абсурдность ситуации хотя бы сейчас, когда есть небольшой шанс того, что вместе с моим телом вы получили немного мозгов.

– У меня и своих достаточно, – притворно насупился Поттер, – ну хорошо, может, мне не стоило сразу брать быка за рога, но если говорить по сути… почему вы считаете наши нормальные взаимоотношения нелепостью? Вот уже четыре дня мы вполне мирно сосуществуем в одном помещении, и мне кажется, что я раздражаю вас не так сильно, как вы хотите продемонстрировать.

– Вот именно что сосуществуем, – попытался прервать красноречие бывшего ученика Снейп, но с треском провалился – Поттер даже не сбился с мысли.

– А вы меня и вовсе не раздражаете. Когда я узнал, что нам придется вместе готовить это зелье, я думал, что свихнусь тут рядом с вами, а мне вполне комфортно, и даже интересно иногда. И помогать вам с ингредиентами нравится… Почему мы не можем общаться и дальше, когда это все закончится?

– Давайте для начала дождемся, пока оно закончится, – пробормотал Снейп и допил свой виски. – Идите спать, иначе экзамен вам завтра ни за что не сдать. А на пересдачу я за вас не пойду.

– То есть, вы все-таки решили сходить за меня на остальные? – Гарри умышленно не стал продолжать разговор об их дальнейшем общении – Снейп ведь не просто так оставил его открытым. Он ничего не делает просто так.

Профессор вздохнул.

– Вы же ходили за меня в Мунго, так что, пожалуй, будет справедливым оказать ответную любезность. Хоть раз в жизни Гарри Поттер по-настоящему успешно сдаст экзамены.

– Слава виски! – Гарри рассмеялся. – Хотя насчет экзамена я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен.

– Это еще почему?

– Потому что послезавтра маггловедение.

– Поттер, – с издевкой протянул зельевар, – соберите мозги в кучу. Вы уже успели забыть о том, что я, как и вы сами, вырос в маггловском мире?

– Не успел. Зато маггловский мир успел измениться до неузнаваемости за прошедшие тридцать лет. 

– Вы слишком плохо обо мне думаете, – профессор усмехнулся. – Я не считаю нужным жить в отрыве от цивилизации, и за маггловским миром следить никогда не переставал. 

– Что ж, значит я могу быть спокоен, – не очень уверенно протянул Гарри и зевнул. – Да, спать, похоже, и впрямь пора.

Уже лежа в постели Поттер думал о том, что зря так разоткровенничался с профессором. «Почему мы не можем общаться и дальше, когда это все закончится?». Мама дорогая. Он с таким же успехом мог сказать: «Я вас хочу профессор. Вот прямо с тех пор, как мы встретились на министерском приеме, и хочу до дрожи в коленках. Почему бы нам не попробовать жить вместе?» Дурак – вот он кто. Пьяный сентиментальный дурак, не умеющий держать язык за зубами.

~*~*~*~

**~ Четверг, 23 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

– Нормально, – Поттер критически оглядел профессора, облаченного в _правильную_ одежду. 

– Для вас нормально, – поморщился тот, – глупое выражение лица делать не научите?

– Прекращайте издеваться. Я и так схожу с ума от волнения.

– Вам-то чего волноваться? Это же я сдаю экзамен. 

– Что такое компьютер? – в лоб спросил Гарри и мысленно скрестил пальцы. Если он не ответит на такой элементарный вопрос, то вылазку можно отменять прямо сейчас.

– Электронно-вычислительная машина. На сегодняшний день есть практически у каждого маггла. 

Гарри кивнул – не блестящий ответ, конечно, но хоть что-то. Большинство студентов об этом узнали только на лекциях, так что худшим в группе Снейп точно не будет. Остается надеяться, что он хотя бы на таком уровне разбирается в устройстве всего современного маггловского мира. 

~*~*~*~

– Поттер, вы должны были меня предупредить! – красный от негодования Снейп пулей выскочил из камина. – Теперь сами будете расхлебывать последствия! 

– Я вас предупреждал и, между прочим, не один раз, – внутри все оборвалось. – Когда пересдача?

– Что? – зельевар нахмурился. – Да нет же, об этом белобрысом мальчишке должны были предупредить! 

– О, Мерлин, – Гарри изо всех сил пытался сдержаться, но не сумел и расхохотался в голос, – Простите, профессор, я правда забыл. 

Белобрысым мальчишкой был, очевидно, Дерек – его бывший бойфренд. Впрочем, и бойфрендом его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой – всего-то и была парочка трахов без обязательств. Их обоих это устраивало, отношения были больше дружеские, нежели какие-то иные, но Дерек, с тех пор, как вся группа случайно узнала об их интрижке, никогда не упускал повода подарить Гарри поцелуй – не в щечку, а самый что ни есть настоящий. Сдача экзамена без сомнения была вполне достойным поводом. 

– Это Дерек – мой бывший парень, – практически проикал Поттер, глядя на раскрасневшегося и растерянного Снейпа, – он в шутку.

– Обо всем этом я догадался уже после того, как его проклял, – буркнул профессор.

– Прокляли? – веселость мигом слетала с Гарри. – Как? – он вскочил. – Я должен немедленно туда…

– Поттер, успокойтесь и сядьте, – Снейп устало опустился на любимую табуретку. – Я всего лишь склеил ему рот. Ваши однокурсники, полагаю, способны разобраться с такой мелочью.

– Полагаю, да, – Гарри с облечением выдохнул – от Снейпа он ожидал худшего, – но вам лучше придумать какое-нибудь убедительное объяснение произошедшего – завтра последний экзамен.

Зельевар промолчал – то ли онемел от поттеровской наглости, то ли все еще был не в силах окончательно переварить случившееся.

– Серьезно, профессор, мне жаль, что я забыл вас предупредить. Я прекрасно понимаю, что так, как отреагировали вы, отреагировал бы любой нормальный волшебник… в смысле, я имею в виду – с нормальной ориентацией. Наверное, это должно было быть очень неприятно и тем хуже, что еще и неожиданно. 

– Причем здесь вообще моя ориентация, Поттер? Как будто вы что-то о ней знаете, – Снейп не смотрел на Гарри, и тот не мог даже догадаться, что сейчас выражают его глаза. Но интонация заставила юношу оборвать себя на полуслове.

– Но я думал… О. Ясно, – Гарри прислонился к стенке и уставился в одну точку. Неужели так в самом деле бывает? – Послушайте, профессор, я понимаю, что это меня не касается, но я не могу в таком случае понять…

– Поттер, – зельевар наконец повернулся – в его зеленых глазах сверкнул металл, а губы скривились, – вы сами только что все озвучили. Это. Не ваше. Дело.

– Понял, – Гарри решил, что обязательно вернется к этому вопросу, но, наверное, сейчас, и правда, не время и не место. – Тогда другой вопрос, который мы случайно оставили без внимания. Вы как экзамен-то сдали?

– Удовлетворительно, – окончательно расстроился зельевар.

– А я вам что говорил? – начало разговора настолько выбило Гарри из колеи, что он даже почти не расстроился. – На чем прокололись?

– Ответил я нормально, а потом этот недоумок спросил меня, что я подумаю, если увижу маггла, разговаривающего с самим собой посереди улицы. Ересь какая-то.

– О, боже, об этом я даже не подумал, – опять расхохотался Гарри, от чего Снейп помрачнел окончательно. – И что вы ответили?

– Что маггл либо клиент психиатрической лечебницы, либо находится под действием Конфундуса. 

– Ну логично, что тут скажешь, – Гарри сполз по стенке. – Тяжелое у вас выдалось утречко, однако. 

– Поттер, кончай ржать, – похоже Снейп рассердился не на шутку, и Гарри кое-как взял себя в руки. – Что я должен был ответить?

– Думаю, что он разговаривает по мобильному телефону с помощью устройства под названием «хэндс фри». 

~*~*~*~

**~ Пятница, 24 декабря 1999 года ~**

 

– Бред!

Снейп с силой захлопнул книгу и резко взмахнул палочкой, отчего пыльный том сорвался с места и со скоростью пушечного ядра влетел на полку, раздвинув стоявшие там фолианты.

– Что? – тут же подскочил клевавший носом Поттер. – Что-то есть?

– Нет. По крайней мере, ничего разумного, – профессор встал с кресла и отправился в лабораторию, но Гарри так легко отставать не собирался.

– Постойте! Ничего разумного? Значит, что-то все-таки есть, так? И если это сработает быстрее, то, может, нам стоит…

– Я сказал нет. Что еще не понятно, Поттер? Руку давайте!

– Чего вы злитесь? Может, вы хотя бы расскажете, что там вычитали, и мы это обсудим? – Гарри подал руку и поморщился от боли, вызванной режущим заклинанием. – По мне, так все лучше, чем вот это терпеть ежечасно, да еще и не спать ни хрена!

Снейп взял кровь у себя и, не реагируя на Поттера, принялся помешивать зелье.

– Какого черта вы лишаете меня права быть в курсе? Меня, что, это касается меньше, чем вас? Вы вообще чуть мой экзамен не завалили, так что я стремлюсь вернуть собственный облик не меньше вашего!

– Кстати об экзамене, Поттер. Через час мне необходимо отправляться на теорию атакующих заклинаний, не так ли? Давайте уже сюда вашу омерзительную одежду.

~*~*~*~

Ну ничего, – думал Гарри, кружась у книжной полки в библиотеке, – я и сам разберусь – эка невидаль! Вот только книгу бы найти… чертовщина какая-то, они все одинаково старые и пыльные. 

Идея пришла в голову внезапно.

– _Accio, последняя прочитанная Северусом Снейпом книга_ , – в первое мгновение ничего не произошло, но потом один из томов на третьей слева полке дернулся, вырвался из плена соседок и влетел Гарри в руки. 

Не совсем уверенный в том, что сумеет отыскать нужное место, Поттер открыл книгу на первой странице и не поверил собственному счастью – _Corpore Devinctus_ элементарно значилось в оглавлении.

Пропустив состав, описание действия и побочных эффектов отвара, он перешел сразу к методам отмены.

_«Предусмотренный маори способ прекращения действия Corpore Devinctus прост и быстр. Все, что необходимо сделать подвергнувшимся метаморфозу объектам – это обеспечить прямой контакт их двойственной плоти для завершения целостности каждого тела. В самых древних источниках приведены цитаты Мауи-тикитики-а-Таранги, который рекомендовал для этих целей использование полового акта между носителями метаморфического облика. В работах ряда новозеландских алхимиков описаны эксперименты, в ходе которых было осуществлено обоюдное переливание крови носителей, но три из четырех опытов окончились гибелью одного или обоих объектов из-за несоответствия биохимического состава среды их тел. Таким образом, при невозможности использования прямого контакта плоти (чаще всего связано с импотенцией), авторами рекомендовалось разработанное ими сложносоставное зелье, содержащее высокую концентрацию крови, спермы, слюны или мочи обоих объектов. Состав и технология приготовления приведена в гл. II, разделе 6.1»_.

Гарри просидел над раскрытой книгой, наверное, несколько минут, пока смысл прочитанного дошел до него во всех подробностях. 

~*~*~*~  
– Профессор, – Гарри терпеливо дождался, пока Снейп закончит все манипуляции со своим «сложносоставным зельем», – мне нужно с вами серьезно поговорить.

– Сегодня Рождество, Поттер, и я попросил бы вас избавить меня от необходимости слушать ваше нытье в праздничный вечер. Что бы вы хотели на ужин, кстати?

– Я прочел статью в той книге.

– Вот как? И почему я не особо удивлен? Впрочем, тем лучше – теперь вы убедились в необходимости продолжения варки зелья сами, и больше не станете приставать ко мне с идиотскими расспросами.

– Не совсем так, – кажется, Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. – То есть даже совсем не так. Я считаю, мы должны попробовать.

– Поттер, вы читали книгу, в которой черным по белому написано о том, что переливание крови смертельно опасно. Быть может, вы настолько привыкли рисковать собственной шкурой по поводу и без, что вас семидесяти пяти процентная вероятность гибели под системой не смущает, но я свою жизнь ценю, так что можете выкинуть это безрассудство из головы.

– Я не об этом. Я о стандартном методе… то есть… – Снейп в немом изумлении приподнял бровь, и Гарри плюнул на остатки гордости. – О господи, просто трахните меня, и дело с концом!

– Вы не в себе, – лицо зельевара скривилось в таком явном отвращении, что Гарри затошнило.

– Вы же говорили, что вы тоже… и я подумал, что для вас это будет… Ладно. Я все понял. Забудьте. 

~*~*~*~

С силой уткнувшись в подушку, Гарри пролежал на диване ровно час, и только потом неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя встать и пойти в лабораторию для «сдачи анализов». Слова Снейпа выбили почву из-под его ног настолько сильно, что он не был уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь сумеет об этом забыть. Чертов самовлюбленный идиот, он и правда считал, что профессор рухнет в его неземной красоты объятия по первому зову – а он Снейпу банально противен до такой степени, что лицо непроизвольно кривится. Теперь понятно, почему зельевар выбрал для отвара вариант с кровью, а не более доступной слюной – ему просто мерзко было представить, что он будет это пить. 

– Режьте быстрее, и я пойду, – подставил руку Гарри.

– Вы мне так и не сказали, что будете на ужин, Поттер.

– Я не голоден, но от праздничной порции виски не откажусь, если вы разрешите взять, – напиться и забыться – вот, что ему сейчас нужно. 

– Почему нет? Я бы тоже выпил, – похоже, профессор чувствует себя виноватым за допущенную резкость. Но ему не за что себя винить, на самом деле. Никто не обязан его любить.

– Как хотите, – Гарри пожал плечами и ушел на свой диван.

Снейп появился через пять минут с бутылкой вожделенного напитка, двумя стаканами и плиткой горького шоколада.

– Закусывать виски – кощунство, запомните это навсегда, мистер Поттер, но вы сегодня ничего не ели, а у меня нет никакого желания проводить рождественский вечер с непригодным к простой беседе пьяным телом, так что, – он остановил уже открывшего рот Гарри жестом, – даже не начинайте спорить.

Опустившись в любимое кресло, он по обыкновению поерзал в нем, поморщился, наполнил стаканы почти наполовину и один из них отправил по воздуху к Поттеру на диван. За ним последовал огромный кусок шоколада.

– Только не до дна, умоляю вас.

– Веселого Рождества, – буркнул Гарри, и назло зельевару осушил стакан залпом. Шоколад он есть не собирался, но крепкий напиток так сильно ожег горло, что закусить оказалось просто необходимо.

– Ну хоть так, – усмехнулся Снейп и пригубил виски. – Божественно. Итак, могу я узнать причину вашей истерики?

– А это не очевидно? – удивился Поттер. По телу постепенно растекалась приятная слабость, и стало так легко, что даже говорить не хотелось. – Налейте еще, что ли.

На этот раз Снейп плеснул в стакан совсем немного, но спорить Гарри не собирался. Он поднес стакан к глазам и принялся разглядывать тяжелые маслянистые на вид капли на его стенках.

– И все-таки, Поттер. В чем дело?

Гарри в нерешительности посмотрел на собеседника и быстро выпил виски. Они правда станут об этом говорить? Рождественская магия, не иначе, – усмехнулся он про себя. 

– Не знаю, может вам наплевать, но нормальному человеку не нравится, когда при мысли о телесном контакте с ним у окружающих кривятся от отвращения лица.

– Простите? – Снейп некрасиво вытаращил глаза. – О, Мерлин всемогущий. Вы подумали, что… – он фыркнул. – Вообще, лучше бы вас оставить мучиться – может, хоть немного спеси с вас бы слетело. Ну да ладно, в другой раз. Поттер, вы в принципе себе представляли, как это будет происходить? Вы настолько восхищаетесь собственной неотразимостью, что готовы заниматься сексом с самим собой? Если да, то я ни на секунду не сожалею о словах, которые когда-то вам говорил, – зельевар покачал головой и тоже осушил свой стакан.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Как он мог об этом даже не задуматься? Захваченный предвкушением и за прошедшую неделю привыкший к тому, что видят его глаза, он даже на секунду не вспомнил о том, как они с профессором сейчас выглядят.

– Я дурак, но я действительно не подумал, – осознав истинные, хоть и не разделяемые им, причины отвращения на лице Снейпа, он почувствовал себя настолько окрыленным, что все сомнения и стыд вылетели из его головы в одно мгновение. – А если тоже… с закрытыми глазами.

– Поттер, меня не возбуждает собственное тело. Оно не возбуждает меня, в том числе, на ощупь. 

– Да, – протянул Гарри, все еще полный решимости найти выход. – Жалко, что мы не знали об этом раньше, когда у меня еще были волоски для оборотного зелья… Хотя подождите. А есть какой-нибудь способ определить принадлежность волоса? Ну, в смысле, понять, чей он.

– Только при условии траты этого волоса. 

Снейп снова наполнил стаканы. То, что он вообще поддерживает этот разговор, приводило Гарри в состояние боевого духа. Значит, он не против, вот только… профессор готов сделать это ради избавления от действия зелья или не только из-за этого? Впрочем, в этот момент совсем не хотелось думать о причинах его согласия. Тем более, что соглашаться пока не на что.

– Давайте я вам все-таки покажу те четыре, которые вызвали у меня сомнение. Вы все-таки более внимательны к деталям.

– А с чего вы вообще решили, что у меня есть материал для изготовления оборотного зелья для себя? – впившись взглядом в Поттера, профессор в задумчивости покачивал в ладони бокал.

– С того, что, когда я попытался призвать ваши волосы, то ничего не вышло – а такого, чтобы в доме не было ни одного выпавшего волоска, не бывает в природе. Значит, вы не только успели их собрать до моего прихода, но и заперли где-то, – Гарри перевел дыхание и добавил. – Черт знает зачем. 

– Похоже, я сейчас наблюдаю редкое проявление способности Гарри Поттера логически мыслить. Держитесь за нее крепче, и, может быть даже, станете недурным аврором. 

– Очень смешно. Так я несу?

~*~*~*~

Снейп вырвал из своей головы волосок и положил его на пергамент – рядом с разложенными на нем остальными. 

– Этот стопроцентно принадлежит животному. Эти два – не ваши, а вот этот, – он поднес последний почти к самым глазам, – похож. Если бы от этого не зависело так много, я, пожалуй, признал бы его годным, но в нашем случае все не так просто. Поттер, вы точно отдаете себе отчет в том, чем мы рискуем? Если волос принадлежит другому человеку – это ерунда, а вот если все-таки животному, произойдет именно то, о чем я предупреждал вас несколько дней назад – зелье придется варить сначала после того, как я избавлю вас от хвоста и лап. 

– Вам так плохо в моем теле? – невинно поинтересовался Гарри и уже серьезно добавил. – Я и сам думал, что он мой, но вам доверяю еще больше. Давайте рискнем, профессор.

– Сначала зелье. О нем забывать рановато. 

~*~*~*~

– Ну что, кидаем? – Снейп кивнул, и Гарри опустил волос в зажатую в ладони пробирку с грязно-серым варевом, отчего оно мгновенно вспенилось и приобрело ярко-золотистый оттенок. – Цвет тот. 

– Имейте в виду, что цветов на свете на порядок меньше, чем людей и животных, – отчеканил Снейп, бросая волосок в свою пробирку. 

– Да, но это внушает хоть какую-то веру в успех операции, – Поттер смотрел, как зелье в пробирке профессора окрасилось в темно-синий. – Красивый цвет. 

Профессор фыркнул и вновь испытующе вперился в Гарри взглядом.

– Вы меня не отговорите, – выпалил тот и одним махом выпил зелье. Профессор глубоко вздохнул и последовал за ним. 

– Вы это вы, – констатировал Гарри спустя некоторое время, и Снейп молча кивнул в ответ, подтверждая, что Поттер тоже принял верный облик. – Так я и знал. Теперь нам нужно, – он поднял руку, собираясь прикоснуться к руке зельевара, но тут же опустил ее и шумно сглотнул. – Так глупо… делать это потому, что надо, а не потому, что хочется, – отчего-то шепотом проговорил он.

– Причем делать _это_ надо быстрее, – тоже шепотом ответил Снейп, не сдвинувшись с места. – Большей нелепицы со мной в жизни не случалось. 

– Согласен, – кивнул Поттер и, осознав, что если он не сделает первый шаг, они так и простоят тут весь отведенный им час, рывком кинулся к профессору. 

Схватив его за затылок, Гарри вплел пальцы в волосы и притянул в поцелуй. Сначала плотно сжатые, губы зельевара быстро раскрылись под натиском и позволили языку скользнуть в рот, пробежаться по зубам, выскользнуть и снова ворваться…

– Мы не должны… – вырвавшись из плена поттеровских губ, Снейп не сразу сумел выровнять сбившееся дыхание, – тебе не обязательно целовать меня – это не требуется для снятия чар.

– А тебе не приходит в голову, – Гарри притянул профессора обратно, подхватил зубами его нижнюю губу, слегка прикусил и тут же отпустил, – что мне просто хочется это сделать? Ты не думал, что я не просто так приходил сюда неделю назад, что не просто так исполнял перед зеркалом стриптиз, и… – он сомневался всего секунду, но решился, – не просто так дрочил перед тем же зеркалом, пока ты шарился по блэковской библиотеке?

– Что ты делал? – прорычал профессор, и Гарри подумал, как же чертовски здорово, что голос Снейпа снова принадлежит хозяину. – Ты, маленький, негодный…

– Я знаю, – хотелось слушать его до бесконечности, но еще сильнее хотелось сделать наконец то, из-за чего все начиналось. Вот же ирония: придя сюда в надежде на то, чтобы когда-нибудь попасть к профессору в постель, Поттер случайно запустил цепь событий, которая невероятными окольными путями в нее его и привела. Все-таки он невероятно везуч. 

Он опустил руки Снейпу на грудь и ловко стал расстегивать бесконечные застежки на его мантии – он здорово в этом поднаторел за последнюю неделю – затем пуговицы на рубашке – снять все это в чертовой бабушке, – Откуда у тебя эти рубцы? – он боялся ответа, но слишком давно хотел спросить, чтобы суметь сдержаться. 

– Вопреки твоим очевидным мыслям – это не результат пыток Лорда, – усмехнулся профессор ему в рот, – это банальное неудачное падение со второго этажа в кусты бузины в восьмилетнем возрасте. Удивлен, Поттер? 

– Гарри, – эхом отозвался тот. – Не нужно Поттеров здесь и сейчас – тут только мы, Гарри и Северус, – словно подстегнутый звуками собственного имени, слетевшего с губ нежданного любовника, Снейп что-то глухо прорычал, одним движением сорвав скрутившуюся на плечах Поттера рубашку, и последняя граница, разделявшая их, растворилась.

– Пошли в постель, Гарри. 

~*~*~*~

Не разрывая тесных объятий, они рухнули на кровать единым клубком рук и ног, и Гарри тут же попытался, не разрывая поцелуя, перекатиться, потянув за собой Снейпа, но тот с молниеносной скоростью прижал его плечи к кровати обеими руками, заставив замереть в ожидании, а затем стал гладить голый торс, одновременно целуя шею, ключицы, опускаясь ниже, дразня языком сосок, вынуждая Поттера лихорадочно сжимать в кулаках покрывало и мучительно извиваться в ожидании продолжения, – Северус, пожалуйста…

– Что, пожалуйста? – оскалившись, Снейп приподнялся над ним на локтях, с трудом сфокусировав совершенно безумный взгляд. 

– Я уже просил сегодня, но могу повторить, если у нас есть для этого время, – Гарри набрал полную грудь воздуха – так словно собирался кричать, но выдохнул едва слышно. – Трахни меня!

Отрывисто кивнув, Снейп быстро избавил их обоих от оставшейся одежды, а затем оседлал поттеровские бедра и легко провел пальцами по груди снизу вверх, до подбородка. Гарри застонал и в ответ погладил живот профессора, намеренно коснувшись возбужденного, сочащегося смазкой члена… Снейп дернулся, как от резкой боли, зашипел сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и, легко соскочив с ног Поттера, одним сильным рывком перевернул его на живот, позволяя потереться ноющим членом о жесткое покрывало – так легче, хотя и чертовски расстраивает то, что он не может больше видеть затуманенных желанием глаз и появившегося на скулах румянца. 

Прозвучало заклинание, и больше ненужная никому волшебная палочка покатилась по деревянному полу. Снейп на несколько секунд оторвался от Гарри, но только лишь затем, чтобы его язык, недавно ласкавший углубление между ягодицами, оказался заменен сразу двумя влажными пальцами, которые нежно, но в то же время решительно, растягивали, проникая все глубже, принося немыслимое удовольствие, заставляя хотеть большего…

– Хватит, Северус, хватит! – Гарри поразился хрипу, вырвавшемуся из его гортани. – Я рехнусь.

– Не рехнешься, – но пальцы тут же исчезли. 

Северус медленно вошел него и замер на несколько секунд, позволяя Гарри привыкнуть к этому головокружительному балансированию на грани боли и самого прекрасного на свете наслаждения, затем начал двигаться – сначала невыносимо медленно, но постепенно ускоряя ритм до нужного, правильного, единственно верного для них двоих. 

– Кажется… ты был… там… всегда, – между толчками выдыхал Поттер, задыхаясь, жадно хватая ртом воздух. 

– Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься? – простонал Снейп и, подхватив его под бедра, вошел максимально глубоко, под несколько другим углом, вырывая в ответ протяжный хриплый стон. – Вот так. 

Гарри подавался навстречу каждому толчку, чувствуя, что вот сейчас… еще минуту… еще несколько движений… Мир съежился, сократился до одной кровати, все звуки исчезли – осталось лишь одно дыхание на двоих, и раскаленное докрасна слияние плоти во что-то общее, целостное, неразрывное, неделимое, бесконечно правильное и единственно возможное. Это действие зелья или они сами так давно этого ждали, что потеряли всякую связь с реальностью? Гарри знал одно – такого с ним никогда еще не происходило. Стальная хватка на бедре – останутся синяки, рука в ритме толчков ласкающая член – даже лучше чем собственная, еще столкновение, резкий вдох, переходящий во всхлип, и окружающая действительность, взрываясь, рассыпается на миллионы песчинок.

~*~*~*~

– Почему ты выгнал меня в тот раз? Теперь тебе не соврать, что ты этого не хотел.

– Поттер, откуда такая неуемная жажда говорить? – Северус лениво перекатился на бок и попытался грозно посмотреть на любовника, что сделать в обнаженном виде было очень непросто. 

– Опять _Поттер_? – Гарри рассмеялся. – А вот я не собираюсь больше обращаться к тебе «профессор».

– Ты меня просто уничтожил этой новостью, – фыркнул Снейп и вдруг резко сел.

– Что такое? – тоже подскочил Поттер. 

– Если это не сработало…

– То мы будем продолжать варить зелье и ждать возвращения наших сущностей, чтобы это можно было повторить, – улыбнулся Гарри, гладя рукой напрягшуюся спину профессора. 

– Нет, Поттер. В таком случае нам придется начинать варить зелье сначала, потому что добавить кровь надо было семь с половиной минут назад. 

– А действие оборотного должно закончиться, – теперь Гарри тоже уставился на часы, – минуты через три-четыре, – он прополз по кровати, садясь лицом к Снейпу, чтобы иметь возможность первым увидеть, если изменения произойдут.

– Пока ничего, Поттер.

– У тебя тоже.

Часы тикали оглушительно громко и непозволительно медленно.

Две с половиной минуты. Две. Одна. Тридцать секунд. Десять.

– Ничего, – прошептал Гарри, выждав для верности две лишние минуты. Северус кивнул в ответ и облегченно откинулся на подушку. Поттер тут же улегся рядом. – Признайся, больше всего ты испугался того, что придется ждать еще семьсот сорок четыре минуты, прежде чем мы сможем это повторить. 

– Поттер, скажи, тебя в детстве часто били за длинный язык?

– Ага, – прыснул Гарри, – кузен и его тупые друзья, у которых не хватало мозгов для того, чтобы придумать достойный ответ. Но ты-то меня бить не станешь – тебя самого впору за язык без костей поколотить. 

– Я тебе подарю кляп на Рождество. Согласен?

– Угу, – кивнул Гарри и окончательно развеселился. – Мы придумаем, как его применить. А у меня уже есть для тебя подарок, – он легко спрыгнул с кровати и выскочил из спальни, но вернулся буквально спустя десять секунд.

– Вот, – вывалив свою ношу на кровать, он тоже забрался обратно, – с Рождеством, Северус!

На темно-зеленом покрывале лежал учебник по маггловедению и светло-голубые джинсы. 

**~конец~**


End file.
